30 June 1968
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1968-06-30 ; Comments * *Dating of this show was possible using a combination of The Peel Sessions and JP's mention of seeing Pink Floyd 'in the park' the day before. Sessions *Savoy Brown Blues Band, #1. Recorded 1968-05-20. No known commercial release. Only 'Mr. Down Child' present on this recording. *David Bowie, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1968-05-13. 'When I'm Five' available on the 40th anniversary edition of "David Bowie" (Deram - 531792-5). Rest of the session available on "Bowie At The Beeb" (2xCD, EMI, 2000). Only 'When I'm Five' present on this recording. *Traffic, #4. Recorded 1968-06-24. No known commercial release. Only 'Feelin' Alright' present on this recording. *Deep Purple, #1. Recorded 1968-06-18. Full session released on The BBC Sessions 1968-1970 (BBC). 'Hush' also available on Radio Tymes - British Pop On TV and Radio Lost And Found, 1967 – 1969 (Top Sounds) *Fairport Convention, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1968-05-28. No tracks present on this recording. Available on Heyday - The BBC Sessions 1968-1969 (Island) and 4 CD set Live At The BBC (Universal/Island). Tracklisting *File 1 *Purple Gang: "Kiss me Goodnight Sally Green" *Fairport Convention: "Some Sweet Day" (Session) *Eclection: "Mark Time" *Savoy Brown Blues Band: "Louisianna Blues" (Session) *Buffy Sainte-Marie: "I'm Gonna Be A Country Girl Again" *Deep Purple: "Hush" (Session) *Fleetwood Mac: "Need Your Love So Bad" *Traffic: "You Can All Join In" (Session) *Fairport Convention: "I Don't Know Where I Stand" (Session) *Cream: "Crossroads (Live)" - Incomplete *End of file 1 *File 2 begins *Cream: "Crossroads (Live)" - End of track *Savoy Brown Blues Band: "Walkin' By Myself" (Session) *Tim Rose: "Long Haired Boy" *Traffic: "Pearly Queen" (Session) *Fairport Convention: "Nottamun Town" (Session) *Deep Purple: "One More Rainy Day" (Session) *David Bowie (& The Tony Visconti Orchestra): "Silly Boy Blue" (Session) - Part track only *Savoy Brown Blues Band: "Gnome Sweet Gnome" (Session) *Beach Boys: "Wake The World" - Cut short *Traffic: "Who Knows What Tomorrow May Bring" (Session) *Country Joe & The Fish: "Waltzing In The Moonlight" *Deep Purple "Help!" (Session) - Cut short *End of file 2 *File 3 begins *Savoy Brown Blues Band: 'Mr. Down Child' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Now, both the Nice and myself, actually, during the past few weeks, have been in a certain amount of trouble with various unhappy and bewildered people for having the effrontery to have opinions of our own, you see, and actually having the temerity to mention them in front of other people, which is a very daring concept. So, here's the Nice's current single, which I think is a very very important record, and I'd like to see it in the charts, obviously. This appears to be the only programme that's playing it at the moment, because it is a bit long: six minutes and fifteen seconds.')'' *The Nice: America (2nd Amendment) (single) Immediate IM 068 *(John dedicates the next track to what appears to be his former nanny Trader Horne in Liverpool 8.) *David Bowie, 'When I Am Five' (featuring the Tony Visconti Orchestra) (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Yesterday in the park, Pink Floyd played better than I've ever heard them play before. I don't know what it was, it must have been the people there, the feelings that everyone was generating, becasue they played superbly. It was nice to hear them play that well, because they've been through a lot of very sad things in the past year. Anyway, they've got a new LP out called 'A Saucerful Of Secrets', and yesterday they finished their set with 'A Saucerful Of Secrets', which at the time sounded like a sort of hymn to the open air.')'' *Pink Floyd: Corporal Clegg (LP: A Saucerful Of Secrets) UK Columbia 33SX 6258 *Traffic, 'Feelin' Alright' (Peel Session) *end of File 3 File ;Name *Radio 1 1968.06.30 John Peel - Top Gear ;Length ; *File 1 - 00:32:17 *File 2 - 00:32:06 *File 3 - 00:23:29 ;Other *3) Twenty-three minutes of a two-hour show, recently discovered on a reel-to-reel tape by Peel Mailing List user andysmith10. Many thanks to Andy! ;Available *File 1) http://www.mediafire.com/?sb0dpqsz7b13wlp *File 2) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?a7bgar3030juezr *File 3) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?hem8kxgvwvdsch2 Category:1968 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:Top Gear